Viking ship
Viking Ships were marine vessels of unique design, built by the Vikings during the Viking Age. The boat-types were quite varied, depending on what the ship was intended for Appearance It is a normal looking Viking ship that is shaped like a dragon and decorated with Red and Blue Shields and a mast with a Red and White sail. Role in the Series In the Bump in the night episode I Got Needs the episode starts as a group of small toy Vikings riding on a Viking ship and rowing it on land which is actually The Bathroom, The Vikings stop rowing and the Chief Viking announces "It's time for thunder, lets go and plunder" and the Vikings rush out of their boat and plunger and pillage everything in the bathroom. The Vikings begin to steal items such as toilet paper and a wash cloth, Squishington pops his head out of the toilet tank and is shocked by what he sees, Squish is terrified and realizes that it is Vikings, The second Viking points out Squishington, he tries to rhyme but then makes his sentence overly complicated. Squishington leaps out of the toilet armed with a toilet plunger to defend himself, Squish then tries to act tough but the Vikings surround the blue monster and tower over him. Then Squishy ask the marauding Norsemen what they are doing in his bathroom, the Chief Viking announces that they are the "Viking hordes" and says that they "take what they want and throw it aboard", the Vikings then grab Squishington and toss him onto their ship. The Vikings then rows towards Molly's House in Little Sister's room, Molly Coddle comes out of her house and ask what is all the racket. Squishington screams out to Molly and tries to warn her about the Vikings and shouts out "The Vikings are coming". Just then the Vikings leap out of their boat and head towards Molly, she freaks out and her eyes bulges out and her night cap flies off. The two Vikings grab Molly by the hands and feet, Molly demands them to put her down but the Vikings then throw Molly onto the boat, Molly makes a hard landing onto the boat and rubs her head and mutters that they know how to show a girl a good time, The Chief Viking announces to "pillage and sack, take all bric-a-brac" and the Vikings swipe all of Molly's belongings from her house. Molly then shouts out that those are her belongings and Squishy and Molly are then now both prisoners of the Vikings. Later in the episode the Vikings continue to row until they enter The Boy's Bedroom the Vikings watch in awe at all the loot, they then claim that they found "Valhalla" and want to steal the loot from under the bed. The Vikings then claim that the "stuff under must have take years to plunder." Squishington then tells the Vikings that the stuff belong to Mr. Bumpy and if he takes them he will regret it, The Chief Viking then declares to take all the stuff and there is more than enough, the two other Vikings then swipe all the things around the bedroom and take it aboard their ship. Suddenly, Mr. Bumpy comes out from under the bed and yawns and rubs his eyes. Bumpy says hello to his friends and watches the Vikings taking all the belongings, Bumpy then faces the viewers and ask if it's tax time already, Just then a Viking walks pass Bumpy carrying a pile of socks, the Viking then says "excuse us, don't make a fuss, we don't want to be overly boisterous", Bumpy watches in confusion and says that was a crummy rhyme. Bumpy pauses and realizes what is happening, Bumpy then freaks out and shouts out "Wait a minute," The Viking continues to carry the socks away but Bumpy stops him in the act, Bumpy then shouts out that those are his stuff they are taking, the greedy monster then grabs his stuff back and shouts out "mine, mine, mine". The Viking grabs Bumpy's sock and the two begin fighting over it, The Viking threatens to throw Bumpy into the drink. After the I Got Needs (Song) ends The Vikings admire Mr. Bumpy for his amazing display of glutton, the Chief Viking then says that "Bumpy has pushed his hero button". The Lead Viking then announces that he his a "first class kind of needer" and they then decide to make Bumpy their "new leader". The Chief Viking takes off his helmet and put's it on Bumpy's head, the other two Vikings lift up Bumpy in victory, Bumpy is honored by being the new Viking leader and says "I'm your new leader? Thanks for that, and thank you for the cool new hat." Bumpy and the Vikings then row the boat away while chanting "Stroke, Stroke. You Old Slowpoke!" and Squishington and Molly watch and smile as Bumpy has saved the day with his greed, Squishington then stops to ponder, he then faces Molly and says he has to admit that the Helmet looks really good on Mr. Bumpy, Molly and Squishy both laugh at the funny idea. Category:Transport